


I wish

by Alas



Category: The Devil's Advocate(1997), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: Michael Corleone遇到最难以抗拒的诱惑





	I wish

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想糟蹋一下Michael但是找不到合适的人所以。  
> 没有肉。别想了。

那是在回美国的船上。

不，去那不勒斯，然后再回美国。

夜晚过半，餐厅只有Michael自己。为了表示尊敬或者友好，所有的灯都开着。1900年留下的丝绸座垫和红木桌椅闪着甜蜜的光。Michael的威士忌也一样。窗外的海像铁。

Michael想起他已经失去两个家人了。

这时，一位和善而体面的旅伴走进来。或许不那么和善，但足够沉默。Michael看着他的脸，莫名觉得自己能够信任他。这很稀罕，但Michael从对方身上闻到熟悉的气息，他敢说这个人值得信任，或许是唯一一个他愿意信任的人。何况他又那么沉默。

对方恰到好处地点头、微笑、叹息、摇头。于是Michael发现自己在说话，他说啊说啊说啊，说起阿波罗尼亚和桑尼，还有他担心可能会失去的父亲、母亲、另外一个——不，两个兄弟，姐妹，不太可能还在等他的准未婚妻。他以后还会有儿女。儿女们。

Michael都不知道自己还有这么多东西可失去，他数得心惊胆战。他从没觉得这么冷、这么恐惧。Michael觉得自己在迷雾中摇摇欲坠。摇晃之中Michael听到自己的声音说要镇定，清醒过来，他自己说我将会变得足够强大，保护那些人。那声音越来越微弱。

对方伸出手，轻轻覆在他手背上。他开口，声音像银质的雾角传来。

“我做保险业，非常可靠的保险。百分之百。”对方说，“John Milton。如果你那么担心，可以为你心爱的人们买一份保险。”

“我将会变得足够强大，保护那些人。”Michael把一直挂在意识边缘的话大声说出来。他强撑着在酒精带来的昏沉里直视对方。

Milton没有生气，他看起来反而更加满意。他留了张名片就告辞了。

Michael身上一冷，抬起头，发现自己仍是一个人坐在桌边。他才喝了三指高的威士忌，才过去五分钟。而且手里并没有名片。

Michael的确变得强大，他自己保护了家族。

 

但是有一天子弹横飞，他爬过那么漫长的距离到Kay身边。十分之一秒，一颗八分钱的子弹，这就足够了。Michael在心里祈祷不是Kay，不是Mary和Anthony，他祈祷。然而枪声还在响。直到他从记忆的角落里挖出一个买保险的老派绅士的名字。他想Milton，我想买那份百分之百的保险。

他及时把Kay护在怀里。枪声停了。

医生说Kay毫发无损，即使碎了满地的镜子也没有划伤她。Tom说袭击者没有打孩子们的主意。

Michael不相信自己以外的神秘力量。但是Milton再次出现在他面前，客气地请求单独谈话，他也没有拒绝。

等保镖离开，Milton径自走到Michael身边，站在椅背后，躬身到Michael脖颈旁边，深深吸进他身上的气味，用手轻抚他的头发。

Michael头脑深处有些东西在喊叫，理智、常识，诸如此类。但迷雾越来越深，Michael觉得丢掉了一块沉重的东西。他放松地叹了口气，靠向Milton的抚摸。

等Michael清醒过来，他发现自己昏沉了大约十秒钟。保镖忧心忡忡地垂下视线，假装没有注意到。Michael让他们把Tom找来，然后把自己的家庭托付给他。

古巴比内华达更热、更鲜艳、更吵闹。Michael不得不跟着当地“生意人”参与各种让他头疼的聚会。实话说，他不想看古铜色的乳房和屁股，他想回家陪着Kay，看她的小腹一点点鼓起来。然后给两个孩子读些故事书，绷起脸考他们课本上的知识。

幸好Corleone很有钱。他偶尔——时不时——经常偷溜出去，主人也不会见怪。Milton的保险公司好像也开到了这里，Michael总是不小心遇见他。人群中一个背影，车流之间一个侧脸，诸如此类。

 

政变加上背叛和其他的一切让夜晚刺眼嘈杂得像白天。Michael登上飞机，被失重感弄得几乎吐出来。Freddie，你跑到哪儿去了。Michael想。我不能再丢掉一个兄弟。

Milton适时走来，充满同情地握住Michael的手。私人飞机。这个微弱的念头在Michael脑海里一闪，又很快熄灭了。

“Freddie。他得平安回到美国。”Michael低声说。

“我知道，我知道。旅行保险的事。”Milton叹了口气，把Michael拉近，让他倚在自己怀里。Milton把脸贴在Michael头发里。“Freddie不会有事。他不是一个Corleone？你会照顾好他，你多么强大，你的那些士兵、律师、会计、朋友。”

我确实有这些力量。但还不够。还不够。Michael想。他攥紧拳头，迫不及待要抓去更大的力量，他要击毁的敌人还有那么多……

“休息一会儿吧，Michael。”Milton低声说，在Michael嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。他尝起来像黑巧克力和烈酒，那些甜蜜的东西。Michael松弛下来，他相信自己会得偿所愿。他回应这个吻。

Michael穿着皱巴巴的西装走下飞机，他毫不怀疑Freddie活得好好的，已经身在迈阿密。

Tom告诉了他Kay流产的消息。Michael冲Tom大声吼叫，独自一人时又为此感到愧疚。不过愧疚可以等一会儿，Michael在主卧室里疯狂踱步。窗子被修缮一新，完全看不出遭过袭击。Michael恨不得再把他们砸碎。

“找到他。”Michael毫不怀疑是个“他”，“找到他的灵魂。别让他在灵薄狱迷路，送他到天国去。”

“送他去。”Michael攥紧拳头，死死压在眼睛上。另一双手温柔地握住他的拳头，另两片嘴唇亲吻他的眼睛。Michael再次感到那种赐福般的轻松。他吐出一口气，好像终于从水里回到空气中。

“那可怜的小宝贝会没事的。”Milton说，“过来。”

Michael发现自己躺在床上，床单从没这么柔软。阳光热烈，房间在闪光，百倍地华美。Michael感觉到家族的力量在自己身上，他只要牵动一两条线，就能做到一切。包括把未出生儿子的灵魂送到天堂。他那么强大。

Michael微笑。

Milton躺在Michael身边，他的手环在Michael腰上，他贴近、贴近……Michael感觉到Milton在亲吻他的脖子、胸口、小腹，他还在微笑。Michael觉得像是漂浮在云层里。Milton挤进他两腿之间，那感觉不像以前任何经验。阿波罗尼亚是青春的火，Kay是承诺和责任和爱，但这……这是没有果实的浪费。

因此也没有重量，没有后果，没有任何需要担心的。

等Michael醒来已是午夜。窗帘大开，他就这么吹着冷风、身上是穿了两天的衣服。Kay流产的消息还死死压在他心上，但已经没有那么尖锐的棱角了。他会更谨慎，一切还不晚。等他解决掉所有——所有威胁。

 

Michael远远看见Freddie蜷在小船上，他看着那么脆弱。Michael知道Freddie在念“万福玛利亚”，让海洋的明星给他送条鱼。

为了这么小的事。Michael想。Michael从眼角看到Milton，对他摇摇头。Milton体贴地退下。

Michael听到枪响。

 

“你离婚了。”Milton说。

他静悄悄地接近，Michael已经不会觉得突兀。他任由Milton从椅子背后伸手环住自己，把脸贴在自己脖子上。

“她已经不是你的妻子，他们也不是你的儿女了。”Milton说。

“她是，他们也是。”Michael说。

Milton微笑着叹气，亲吻他。“他们百分之百安全。跟我来。”他说。

Michael感到意识边缘有些念头一闪，但他告诉自己不用担心。Corleone需要更多力量，更多。但是现在他不必担心。

 

我有多久没见过他们？我老了。Michael想。Kay和Mary和Anthony和Connie，还有Vincent都在面前。Michael刚刚得到凡人的最高荣誉，他看向观礼的人群，毫不意外地看见Milton在最外边为他鼓掌。圣水、十字架、法冠，Milton欣赏的眼神掠过这些物件，看起来真心实意地为Michael高兴。

Kay离开之后，他们越来越常见面。Corleone庞大、沉重，在Michael手中飘然欲飞、摇摇欲坠。Vincent能替他接下，但Michael还不放心。他老了，但也更明智了。Michael现在反而更少感觉到甜美的昏沉。他甚至很少能安稳入睡，总是很早就醒来。

就像之前说的：他老了。

敌人会向着最爱的人来，Vincent最爱的却是Mary。Michael对Milton提起过这件事，后者只是遗憾地摇摇头。他说这得由Vincent开口。于是Michael再没提过。

“用你自己的武器保护你的人。”Michael说，“记住，你自己。哪怕最绝望的时候。”

Vincent刚刚亲吻过他的左手，听到这句话，严肃地点点头：“我明白。”

孩子，你什么都不明白。Michael想。你还没绝望过呢。

而Michael也没有真的绝望过，直到Mary毫无生气地倒在怀里。

什么都行，什么都行，只要我有就都拿走。让她活着。Michael祈祷，一直祈祷。救护车来了又走，Kay和Anthony跟着去了。Vincent匆匆检查过Michael，让最可靠的保镖留下，他要去收拢剩余力量，准备反击。

等Vincent离开，Michael让保镖们跟去医院。寸步不离，但是千万不要烦到Kay。

再次独自一人站在剧院门口，Milton来到他身边，用袋巾擦干净Michael的手。

“让她好好地活着。”Michael说。

Milton仍然体贴而温柔地看着他，吻上Michael的嘴唇。但是Michael第一次听见刺耳的大笑、在那亲吻里尝到血和硫磺。

Michael没有躲闪。

Mary在医院里数次病危，在凌晨终于稳定下来。她昏迷了一周，不过终于醒来。医生说她会痊愈。

Michael听到消息的时候，人已经在西西里的庄园。他平静地接受了喜讯，只是隐隐感到一丝欣慰。自从离开歌剧院大门，Michael觉得重量一点点流走，世界和他之间隔着一层轻柔、闪光的东西。他感到轻松。Michael一直以为自己会被子弹、炸药、匕首或钢丝锯等等东西杀死，不过现在他发现自己更可能就这样消失。像雾气消失在太阳里。

人间的权威，尘世的骄傲。但是在Milton看来，除了罪行累累的灵魂，他什么都没有剩下。于是Milton带走了Michael仅剩的。这让Michael松了口气，他本还担心是别的、更值得的东西。

Mary将恢复，Anthony和Kay陪在她身边。Vincent还年轻，不过他会懂事，学到该学的东西。

Michael觉得阳光太灼热，空气太干燥，身体太重。Michael闭上眼睛。

 

 

END


End file.
